1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a floating spa and, more particularly, to an inflatable floating spa to be used by a plurality of persons while reclining in water.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently, many types of floating spas are known and are in wide use today throughout the water-related industry. Many of the prior art floating spas are of a rigid structural design which limits their ability to be picked up and moved from one location to another. The structurally rigid floating spas are generally designed to be kept in one location and not portable. In addition, many of the prior art floating spas are complicated and require extensive set-up and assembly. Other prior art floating spas are heavy and cumbersome and require electricity to operate.
Typical examples of current floating spas are disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,754,502; 4,706,307; 4,149,281; 4,135,256; 4,126,905; and 3,571,819, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
None of the floating spas or pools disclosed in the above-referenced U.S. Patents overcome the inadequacies as discussed above. More particularly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,502, issued to Bowen, discloses an inflatable bath wherein several chambers are interconnected through which a heated steam is to flow and provide the floating support for the inflatable bath. The Bowen invention requires the use of a steam generator as well as a motor driven water pump and filter used to recirculate the water within the inflatable bath. In addition, the Bowen invention does not provide a person with the means for reclining or resting therein.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,307, issued to Smith, the disclosure describes a floating pool assembly wherein an extensive assembling procedure is required for setting up and using the floating pool assembly. Further, the disclosed invention according to Smith does not provide a person with a means for reclining or resting therein.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improvement which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the floating spa art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an inflatable floating spa that incorporates a built-in seat for persons to recline and rest upon while remaining inside.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inflatable floating spa having a transparent sheet means that facilitates the viewing of underwater activities.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inflatable floating spa that is lightweight and easily transported to other locations for use after deflating and folding up thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inflatable floating spa that is generally of a one-piece construction so as to thereby eliminate any requirement of assembly before use. Simple inflation of the air chamber and filling of the upper and lower water chambers with water are the only set-up steps required.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inflatable floating spa that incorporates drain holes for allowing the free flow of water into and out of the floating spa.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inflatable floating spa that allows access into said spa through the top or through the bottom thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inflatable floating spa for use in water by persons to recline and rest therein, the inflatable floating spa comprising in combination: a floatation means for supporting the inflatable floating spa, the floatation means having a submerged side and a top side; an upper water chamber, the upper water chamber being coupled to the floatation means along the submerged side; a sheet means for providing a seat within the inflatable floating spa being coupled to and extending downward from the upper water chamber, the sheet means including a center hole having an internal perimeter edge; and a lower water chamber coupled to and along the internal perimeter edge of the center hole, the lower water chamber being tubular in nature thereby defining an opening, whereby the upper and lower water chambers are filled with water and remain submerged while the floatation means remains afloat on top of the water thereby supporting the upper and lower water chambers suspended downward therefrom under the water.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.